Complications of Regret
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: HidaSakuIta triangle:: He hates. He kills. He regrets. She hurts. She hits. She breaks. He smirks. He plays. He mocks. Hidan can't get a grip, Sakura is blind, Itachi strings along the rule-less game of hate,love, and jealousy. Character death.


Complications of Regret

O O O

"You fucker."

Itachi only stared, blood red eyes oozing indifference and slight impatience. Of course Hidan's words would have no affect on him, they never did. Everything the Jashinist ever said was blatantly ignored and left to rot on the floor by this man. Itachi was cold and malevolent.

Hidan knew this and he _hated _the Uchiha, though for more reasons other than just him being a fucking prick. It ran deeper than that, deeper than just hate. There was no label for it so intense was the seething disgust that coated his tongue at the mere mention of the Uchiha's name. The burning rage and feral, uncontrolable resentment that pulsed through him like blood was enough to make him shake and reel and scramble for the sanity that had never existed.

It was crazy and he couldn't get a grip on anything everytime he met his eyes because of what he knew, of what he was aware of, but couldn't change. It drove him over the edge.

"I won't fucking let you fucking do this anymore," he snarled, hands clenching at his sides as Itachi's own hand tightened around his throat and pressed him harder against the wall. "Motherfucker, I'll kill you."

"You can't stop me."

A wave of that consuming feeling smashed and drowned Hidan and he yelled, lurching forward as red blinded him. Always red. Blood red coating his vision as white hot rage surged through his arms and fingers as they closed around Itachi's neck and squeezed.

"It's over, you goddamn bastard! You're just toying with her now! Why the hell don't you just let her go!"

The man he had thought was the real Itachi suddenly smiled up at him and burst into a flock of crows causing Hidan to stumble backwards and cover his eyes with his arm in case the damn carrion birds decided to peck him apart. Instead, a chakra inhanced kick was delievered to his exposed side and he crumpled to the floor and heard the distinct 'crack' as more than one of his ribs snapped.

"Because she's _in love _with me." he mocked.

Kill. _Kill. __**Kill!**_

Hidan pants. Red floods his eyes. A feral snarl rips from deep within his chest. He lunges.

* * *

He watches her mouth move. He watches the tears roll down her cheeks. He watches and watches and watches, and still the scene doesn't change. He never expected it to, although a small part of him sincerely wished it would. He knows she's speaking, but he can't hear the words. He can only watch as her heart is shredded and her eyes mirror the pain he is feeling inside but refuses to show.

"Why?! Why would you do this!! Hidan, answer me! _Answer me!!" _

Her words come to him slowly, as if he's in a tunnel and her words are drowned out and distorted by the time they reach him in the cold depths of the passage. His tongue feels like lead in his mouth and his tired eyes stare at her, dazed and slightly unfocused. His skin burns where spots of blood stain, and his fingers itch.

"You _killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!!"_

Vaguely he wonders why she insists on repeating her words. He heard her the first time around, she doesn't need to be like a fucking broken record, seriously. He wasn't deaf. But then she did something that _did _make him feel like he was deaf.

She slapped him.

And as his head snapped to the side and he stared at the grim looking floor, the sounds that had previously been blocked out smashed into his head and he winced. He even thought he could hear her heartbeat if he listened close enough. Then he realized he was breathing heavy, panting like he had just ran miles and miles through quicksand and he felt like his lungs were being crushed.

His eyes slowly turned back to her and his cheek stung where her nails had left faint scratches.

"Sakura...?"

He hardly recognized his own voice, so ragged, so raw, so...confused and childish. So fucking vulnerable. Hidan's eyes widened and he closed his mouth, staring at the pink haired kunoichi as she all but screamed his head off. Her body shook and trembled as she tried to restrain herself from ripping him apart.

She didn't have to. He was already in pieces.

Sakura was ignorant to the fact that what he had done was for her own good. To _free _her from a pain so much more intense and heartbreaking than what she was feeling right then, because she had experienced it before. He felt sorry for her. She thought she was in love, and maybe she was, but she wasn't in love with the man that he had killed. She was in love with a two-faced criminal and she should've seen something like this coming.

Uchiha Itachi had lied to her from the moment she was dragged into their domain.

The plan had been to keep her hostage, gain information from her, use her as their personal medic, and use her as bait to lure in the Kyuubi kid. All had been obtained of course, but in order for that to happen, she had to trust one of them. And so Itachi had been chosen to manipulate her heart. It had seemed like the best choice at the moment, given her history with Uchihas, mainly his younger brother, in the past. He had the advantage.

But that had ended. The plan that is. Everything was done, and yet Itachi strung her along, enjoying the game of having someone so naive and ignorant as her to do whatever he wished. He was a cruel man that made her kill and destroy things she would never have done without his influence. He had corrupted Haruno Sakura into someone she didn't want to be, but did it in such a way that she never noticed.

Because she was in _love _with him. But Hidan knew the illusion for what it was and had had enough. He couldn't take it...couldn't stand by and watch her slowly disappear and become a shell of what she used to be...couldn't...couldn't help but hate and resent the Uchiha for what he had and was taking advantage of.

Because...because he...

"HOW COULD YOU!?!"

Because he loved her, and that was his dilemma. He hated Uchiha Itachi for hurting her and he hated her for making him feel this way and he hated himself for allowing her to get under his skin and he hated the vulnerability that was drenching him in a cold sweat. He hated it all.

His throat constricted and he closed his eyes, body tensing at her assault of words and threats. Her fists punched his chest and he held his ground, letting her beat him and take out her frustration on the man she believed he had killed in cold blood. Her hands were weak due to her crazed emotions and he didn't stop her.

And then she was leaning against him and sobbing in broken, jagged, gasping breaths and his arms were wrapped around her and he was sinking to the floor; knees suddenly too weak to hold them up. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as she cried and cried and cried and he couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything to stop it because there was nothing for him to do or say. It had already been done.

"I fucked up." _Because I couldn't stop feeling something for you. And I can't bring myself to tell you even now that you were being used like a whore. A cheap fuck. _

She only cried and gripped his cloak tightly in her hands while his rosary embedded its outline onto the skin of her neck.

Hidan swallowed and licked his dry lips, wondering if Jashin-sama had been as disgusted as himself with the man he had killed. He hadn't even done a proper ritual at the end. Then again, someone like Uchiha Itachi didn't deserve one.

Sakura wept and curled against him, and he turned his face away.

He didn't regret what had been done. He didn't regret the blood splattered on him. His only regret was having to feel this pain in his chest at having Sakura cry because she deluded herself into a love that had no happy ending from the start. He regreted not making Itachi suffer more before stabbing him the last time.

He regreted not being able to savor the kill because he knew it would hurt her.

He wished he could do it again.

* * *

**A/N: **Personally, I'm a bigger fan of HidaTema, but eh, what can you do once inspired? I hope you enjoyed! Please review, even if it's to say how much you hated this pathetic excuse of a oneshot and how you want to stab me in the eye with spoonful of peanut butter for taking the time to write it and post it. ^_^ I don't mind! I love reviews! Please and thank you!


End file.
